Cullen Castaway
by Becca962
Summary: Jasper buys a jet. Emmett wants to fly it. What happens when Emmett gets a strange idea and Alice can't stop him? Rated K . :D


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Actually never mind, I own the Twix I hid in my underwear drawer. That's it though. Nothing else**.

**AN- I have decided to rewrite this story! Since it was my first, I think the writing wasn't good enough. I hope you like it! I wanted to write something funny and my sister, totally randomly, says someone should crash a plane and get stranded on an island. It worked!! **

* * *

**Cullen Castaway**

**EMPOV**

**Prologue**

How did this happen? I'm a vampire. Vampires don't crash private jets for fun. Okay maybe I did, but then again when have I been normal? It was so fun though! I wonder what Rosalie is thinking right now? Probably something really, really rude. I don't really want to think about that. Well now I should probably explain why I'm stuck on a deserted island. It all started when Jasper bought that private jet.....

**Flashback**

**EMPOV**

"Guess what I got?" Jasper smiled at us, twirling some keys in his hands

"What?" Bella asked

"A private jet," He said smugly "I've always wanted to fly a plane."

"Wow," said Edward "You bought a jet?"

"Uh huh," said Jasper "A big one"

"I WANT TO FLY IT! I WANT TO FLY IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "I WANT TO FLY IT!"

"I don't trust you," Jasper instantly said

"Pretty, pretty please with cherries on top?" I got on my knees and begged

"I don't eat cherries." Jasper walked away from my pleading form

"PLESE?" I beg-shouted

"Fine," I groaned "After I get a try."

So Jasper flew it across the state of Washington, and I finally got a turn.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" I screamed "I REALLY WANT A TURN!"

"You know," He stated "I had to watch the speed so the sops don't arrest me."

"Whatever" I said "I'm going to fly around the whole world."

"Watch the gas tank." Jasper ordered "You don't want to fall out of the sky."

I thought I didn't, at least, not yet.

"Bye, Bye Jazzy," I called out the jet's window "See ya later!"

* * *

I loved it. The feeling of being higher than everyone else was amazing. So I went faster, and faster, and faster again. I was pushing the speed barrier. Okay I wasn't, but a guy can dream can't he?

Then I was over Peru or something else in South America. I saw this tiny little island thousands of miles from the coast. I got an idea. Alice probably saw me doing it, and it's a good thing cell phones don't get reception up here. Rose would be yelling my ear off, and Jasper would worry about his jet. I'll pay him back eventually. I mean we're immortal. I'll find time. And money, I could find the money.

I was going to crash the plane. I wanted to know what would happen. I had a pretty good idea, the plane would be destroyed and I would make it, whatever. I flew directly over the tiny island and killed the engine. I fell fast.

It was awesome! I fell at like a million miles per hour. Then I saw the downside of my plan. I was a million miles from the mainland. I had no cell phone reception. I was alone on a deserted island with just the smoldering remains of a private jet. Great, just super.

I decided to make the best of this situation. I would try and hunt some exotic animals, a cobra or two. So I observed my surroundings. I was the only living thing on this island. Dang, not only was I deserted, there was nothing to hunt. My only option was to swim to the mainland or wait for my siblings to rescue me.

I thought hard on a good cover story for when I showed up on a beach in Peru. Then it hit me. There were no nearby islands between Emmett Isle and Peru. Anyways I would be really thirsty by the time I got to Peru and I didn't want to kill any innocent Peruvians. So I decided to wait for someone to rescue me. Alice would get a vision and come, I hope. In the meantime I thought I might try a fish.

* * *

**EDPOV **

_Emmett is flying in a dying plane towards an uncharted island. There is no people and no way to stop the plane before impact_

"Wow," I gasped "Even Emmett isn't that stupid."

"Apparently he is," Alice stated "I just saw him hunting for fish on a tiny island thousands of miles from the coast of Peru."

Rosalie whipped out her phone and was calling Emmett so fast a human wouldn't have seen her move.

"EMMETT MCCARTNEY CULLEN" Rosalie screeched into the receiver "WHY THE HECK DID YOU CRASH JASPER'S JET?!?!? Call back when you get this message. Idiot." Rosalie grumbled.

"Rose calm down," Jasper said "If you keep up like this I'll end up ripping someone's head off."

"Fine." Rosalie grumbled. "We are going to get him right now! Than, I'm going to kill him!"

"I'll go buy another jet." Bella stated drearily and walked away.

* * *

**EMPOV**

I saw them. By now, I had created a signal fire, sculpted a huge S.O.S. in the sand, and built a log cabin out of palm trees. I was a regular pilgrim. The signal fire and S.O.S. were just for show. If some other plane or boat did happen to come across me I had to look like I wanted to get off this rock. Jasper ran out of the jet and punched me in the nose.

"YOU ARE A MORON!" Jasper shouted at me "WHY DID YOU CRASH MY JET FOR FUN?"

"I missed you too Jazzy" I said and hugged him. "I'll pay you back eventually. It may take a couple hundred years or so, but I'll pay you back."

"Yeah, Yeah, get in the jet." Jasper ordered as Bella hopped out of the jet. She surveyed my cabin

"By the way," Bella mentioned "That cabin is horrendous."

Alice was already taking pictures on her phone. I have to admit, I'm not that great a carpenter.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

**JPOV**

"Guess what? Guess what?" Alice was shouting. "I got a speedboat!" I love Alice, but all those waves of excitement were a little too much for me to handle.

"Alice," I said in my most charming voice "Please calm down a little. All this excitement is a little too much for me."

"Fine" She said "I'll calm dow-

"I WANNA DRIVE IT!!" Emmett was screaming "I WANNA DRIVE IT!"

Oh no. Not again.

* * *

**Now is when you press that little button that says review. If you already reviewed and you can't again, please PM me with your opinion!**

**You see the button. Now press it.**


End file.
